Dangerous Game
by RadMuggle
Summary: Something happens to Lavender that could ruion her relationship forever. But can she fight the forces within herself to do what is expected?


_**A/N:** Here is my Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley fic. It is a songfic and I have been working on it for a while. I know that most song fics are one chapter but I doubt you want to read a chapter that's goes on for 25 pages on Microsoft Word. This fic was inspired by the role playing game that I am currently playing Lavender Brown in. This fic really helped me developed her character so I advise all of you RPers out there: write fics about your character . . . its helps loads. The song is called "Dangerous Game" from Jekyll and Hyde. Its a musical. From what I've heard it is a good one. I hope to be the second fic of the rw/lb variety on here so I'm excited._

_xxxxxxxxTHE LB/RW SAGAxxxxxxx_

_First I fell in love with Ron and Lav being together then I fell in love with the song then I fell in love with Lavender and Stephen. Thus was my love affair with this idea_

_xxxxxxxxITS OVERxxxxxxxxx_

_**Disclaimers**: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does and I blame her for me not having a life outside of the addictive world she created. The song is as stated above, not mine and I thank you writers of the song for writing it. It has brought many hours of joy to my pre adolescent life. I do not own any HP related locations, characters, or anything. Any characters that are OC from HPRPU I totally unclaim them. _

Enough with the long author's not and such.

Hope you enjoy and love all round,

Radmuggle (please R'n R)

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Lavender Brown sat quietly beneath a tree by the lake. Ripples interfered with other ripples and birds could be seen flying low over head. There she sat with her legs crossed beneath her plaid skirt, shortened with a spell she found in one of her mother's magazines, and a maroon camisole. She leaned against the tree with her hair up in a bun. Nothing eventful ever happened when she snuck off during the night to be alone. It was just her place to be with herself. No homework, no house rivalries, no battles over who was more attractive (though she was clearly the winner when it came to her and Parvati), no teachers assuming her head was empty because she was a beautiful girl, no boys muddying things up, and no worries at all . . . at least it was until that night.

She folded her hands on her lap and looked up at the sky. The sun had just set so the colors from the sunset still lingered in the darkness._ Oh, God, I wish he was here to see this with me. Its almost like the sun saves its majestic show for the time when people can gather together and just forget about the hectic day behind them. _ And as though God answered her prayer, she heard the crunching of leaves and turned around to see Stephen Cornfoot standing there.

"Stephen," she whispered.

"Lavender," he whispered back with a widening grin.

She attempted to stand up , but tripped over one of the tree's roots sticking out of the earth. She began to topple over. Stephen extended one arm behind her back and another around her waist. This action brought them face to face.

"Thanks," she said giggling, "I am such a klutz sometimes."

"Yeah, you are," he smiled at this but did not let go of her.

"Phen."

"Lav." He lifted a hand to brush a leaf off of her shoulder. His hand continued down her arm until he reached her hand which he intertwined with his. Sparks shot up her arm.

_**I feel your fingers**_

**_Cold, on my shoulder_**

**_Your chilling touch _**

**_As it runs down my spine_**

He looked into her hazel eyes and she looked back at his blue orbs glowing in the moonlight. He knew.

Every desire she had.

Every fantasy about him and her that plagued her nights.

What she wanted and that she would never make the first move.

He was willing to make her dreams a reality. She could see it in his eyes.

**_Watching your eyes_**

**_As they invade my soul_**

**_Forbidden pleasures_**

**_I'm afraid to make mine_**

He let go of her hand and moved both of his hands to her hips without a word. His mouth came crashing to hers. Lavender's hands were around his neck. Their bodies so close that they could feel each others heart pounding.

Stephen led her back to the tree and put her back to it. He separated himself from her mouth and began to trail kisses up and down the creamy white flesh of her neck. She closed her eyes as her knees gave way beneath her as he administered a slow kiss on her collar bone. They sunk down to the base of the tree together her body, shaking with excitement, underneath his muscular frame. His presence put her in an erotic frenzy that she could not explain. Everything about him was, in a word, perfect. The way his hair slightly fell across his eyes. Not enough to make him look ungroomed, but enough to drive her wild. The way his eyes seemed to look into her soul and put everything in her mind at ease. The way his movements were strong and controlling. Masculinity at its finest. Her view of male perfection softly caressed the small of her back. Her eyes opened as she felt his hand underneath her shirt, creeping up her side. It went under her bra feeling the lines that had been created by the restraining garment. A chill surged through her body. She moaned at the thought of his hands all over her body, touching her everywhere possible. Oh, the pleasures that they could share. She looked up at him. He was staring right back at her.

**_At the touch of your hand_**

**_At the sound of your voice_**

**_At the moment your eyes meet mine_**

Reaching up and around his neck, she pulled him to her lips. She kissed him as if letting him go would mean that the world as they knew it would cease to exist. He was the source of life and all that she needed to survive was him. They rose to their knees.

She wanted him. She needed him to be closer. Every fiber of her being yearned for his touch. She needed to feel his presence in every possible way. Lavender's hand found its way under his shirt, running up and down his chest. At this he leaned back, onto the ground. She straddled his waist.

_**I am out of my mind**_

_**I am out of control**_

**_Full of feelings_**

**_I can't define_**

She pulled away from him and began to slowly remove her shirt. Then she went to work unbuttoning his. She started at the top. The first tiny black button was quick and easy. she kissed the spot that the garment had been covering. This continued until the shirt was off. She would trail kisses down his chest while unbuttoning the shirt

**_It's a sin with no name_**

When she reached his bellybutton, she swirled her tongue in a way that caused him to groan. His groan caused her to claw her nails into his shoulder, where they resided. He encouraged something primal, animalistic in her. She wanted, needed him but making him wait would be so much more fun. Her hand snaked down to his pants where she fumbled with the zipper and buttons until his hand covered hers and he successfully unzipped and slipped out of them. Slowly, she lightly ran her cherry red nails over his inner thigh. She grinned as she kissed the spot right above his waist, moved as though she was going to continue down, then brought herself back up to his mouth.

_**like a hand in a flame**_

"You tease", he murmured.

Her grin widened as she sat up and pulled her hair out of the bun it had been in before. It fell in light brown ringlets over her bare shoulders. She leaned down and kissed and sucked above his collar bone. Unconsciously she began to grind her hips against his rapidly growing erection.

**_And our senses proclaim_**

He groaned, reached up, and unhooked her bra. His hand stroked her back after doing so. It fell off of her shoulders and onto his chest. She threw it to the side. Lavender leaned down over him. She could feel herself succumbing to the passion within herself as her bare bosom grazed over his chest.

**_It's a dangerous game_**

XXXXXXXXXX

"Damn it! Lavender! Lavender! It is almost 10 o'clock. Get your rump out of bed." An angry female voice filled the space behind the curtain of lavender's four poster bed. She rolled over and tried to reconnect with the happy reality that was quickly floating away from her.

"Hermione, stop yelling at her."

"Well, Ronald is downstairs going on and on about how he needs to see her, Parvati. What do you expect me to do? She won't get out of the bloody bed. Lavender!"

"What," Lavender whined. The light hitting her eyes caused her to squint as she pushed back part of the curtain. She looked at her roommates furiously. Why did they have to wake her up right then? Her body was still tingling from her dream. Had she and Stephen really almost . . .

Hermione interrupted her thoughts. "Ronald, your boyfriend . . . remember him? He's the one whose mouth you always have your tongue in-."

Parvati interjected, "He is downstairs, Lav. He keeps going on about how he wants to see you. Can you please run down there and talk to him?"

Lavender's heart sank . . . Ron . . . her boyfriend . . . had she just dreamt about being with another guy while her boyfriend was anxious to see her?

She put on a fake smile. "Ok. Tell him I'll be down soon?"

"Sure thing." Parvati ran downstairs to relay the message. Hermione followed Parvati down still wearing a scowl.

She rummaged through her wardrobe. Was there anything to wear besides her uniform? The skirt just reminded her of Stephen . . . Stephen and what his hands could do all over her body . . . she shook her head. No! No more thoughts of him and her. There was no him and her. She let out a sigh, grabbed her uniform, and put it on. She pulled out her wand, tapped her head, and muttered a spell. Her messy hair smoothed over and fell straight over her shoulders. Still unsatisfied she began to manually brush her hair.

Stephen had always amused her. She and Vicky Frobisher would hide behind the stands and watch the fine specimens of the Ravenclaw team practice on the pitch ever since their third year. Michael Corner and the Cornfoot brothers, Jasper and Stephen, had always been their favorites. She would watch Stephen, a prodigy of the game, fly overhead and giggle into her scarves on the coldest of days. As soon as Vicky became captain of her house's team she stopped accompanying Lavender to watch the enemy. But she was ok with it because she could watch Ron's form riding a broom anytime . . . was she really ok with it?

She set the brush down on the vanity she shared wity her roommates and walked over to her Divinations books. She pulled one off the shelf and searched the index. _The significance of dreams . . . hmmm . . . where could that chapter be . . . ahh, here_ . . . it read:

"**_Dreams are a passage into a person's mind's eye. They betray our subconscious in a most helpful way. We can clearly see our deepest desires and the desired outcome. If a person possesses the gift their dreams can be prophetic in nature. Though not all dreams are prophetic, those that are can prove to be helpful in-" _**she slammed the book shut and proceeded out the door_. What a bunch of crap_. . _It was just me having a dirty dream about a guy whom I find very attractive. Nothing more nothing less._

_**A darker dream**_

_**That has no ending**_

_**That's so unreal**_

**_You believe that it's true_**

She made her way down the stairs. Ron was sitting in an armchair waiting for her. He jumped up and walked towards her. His arms went around her waist and he brought his lips to hers. She kissed him back. _Why don't I feel excited when I kiss him like I use to . . . it's kind of like a routine._

"Lavender, I really want to talk to you in private," he said turning red. Lavender's stomach growled. But out of guilt she ignored it.

"Ok. Where were you thinking?"

"You'll see. Close your eyes."

"Erm . . . ok."

Ron walked in front of her, holding her hands. Randomly he would say "Almost there" or "Soon, Hun. Soon." The excitement in his voice grew every time.

_**A dance of death**_

_**Out of a mystery tale**_

"Ok. Here we are. You can open your eyes now." She did and looked around and saw that they were by the lake . . . by the lake. Images from her dream flashed through her mind. "Ooo! This is nice," she cooed falsely.

"Look down." She did and she saw that there was a blanket on the grass with hot scones and tea set out for two. Her mouth hung open.

"Ron, this is great!" She smiled at him and kissed him softly. "Thanks, baby. This is amazing". She sat down, picked up a scone, and took a bite. She didn't know if the intense pain in her abdomen was from hunger of guilt. Hunger was preferable. Hunger could be gotten rid of. All one needs to do is eat. But guilt rides low in your stomach churning without end until you confess. Confession is a million time more difficult than eating. Lavender watched the read haired boy as he sat across from her.

"There is more. Erm . . . " He looked nervous again. Reaching into his pocket he began to speak. Lavender took another bite. "So you and I have been together for about 6 months", she nodded, "and you mean a lot to me. I just wanted to give you this." He pulled out a box containing two silver bands. When Lavender saw it she began to choke on her scone. She cleared her throat.

"Oh my God. How did you pay for these?" She looked up at him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Stephen tossing around a ball with his friends. Suddenly her body became very warm. He saw her staring at him. He winked and mouthed "talk to me later?" She nodded then turned back to her boyfriend.

"I just sold some stuff, mostly autographs and posters. Some people wanted my autograph, which was pretty wicked. Oh and McGonagall gave me permission to do odd jobs in Hogsmead during the weekends. Nothing big," he smiled at this and took lavender's hand in his. She set down her scone. "I love you, Lavender and I want you to have this promise ring as a symbol of our relationship. I feel a bit corny saying this," he let out a laugh, "but I feel so strongly about you and I-." A ball fell in Lavender's lap. She jumped slightly, looked up, and saw that Stephen was walking towards them. She let go of Ron's hand, picked up the ball, and handed to the man of her dreams as he hovered over them.

"Here you go," she said quietly.

"Thanks, Lav. Hey Ron, quite the catch you've got there." He winked at Lavender again. She blushed.

"I know!" he whispered to Lavender looking into her eyes. The churning continued. "As I was saying," he held her hand again, "I love you and I want you to have this ring." He placed it on the ring finger of her left hand. She looked down at it then up at him. He seemed to be expecting a response.

"Ron, this is wonderful. I love it and I . . . uh . . . feel very strongly about you, too". She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He seemed momentarily satisfied with her answer and kissed her back. They sat there together by the lake holding each other. Every now and then Lavender would notice Stephen looking over at them. Ron, oblivious to the exchange of glances began to kiss lavender's neck.

"Um, Ron? Don't you have quiddatch practice starting like now?"

He looked at his pocket watch. "Damn! You're right. I'll miss you." He said ritualistically before he kissed her one last time and squeezed her hand. "Bye, Lav. I love you."

"I lo-. . . bye. I'll miss you more." She added the last part without much vigor as she watched him run back to the castle and lay down on her back_. What am I going to do?_ She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down.

_It's alright._

_Dreams don't mean what you think they do._

_That book is full of crap just like Hermione has been telling you for years._

_Ron loves me and I love him._

_Do I?_

She felt a shadow move over her and opened her eyes. Above her, Stephen was standing.

"Hey, Lav. Can I sit?" _My amazing revolving door of men. Maybe I should bottle this and sell it. I would make millions._

"Sure, why not". She blushed at the thought of what happened last time Stephen walked up to her by the lake. But it was just a dream. He sat down.

"So what's the special occasion?" Stephen asked looking at the tea and scones.

Lavender sat up and tucked her knees to her chest. "Oh, Ron just gave me a promise ring today and told me that he loved me . . . no big deal," she said trying to play it down while attempting to gauge his reaction. She spread out her fingers and looked at the ring instead of at Stephen. He was sitting so close. If she wanted to she could lean over and kiss him.

"No big deal? I know that if I gave a girl a ring it would be a pretty big deal . . . at least to me. You love him?"

"What?" she turned to look at him.

"Do you love him? It's a simple question. Yes or no."

"It really isn't that simple." she shook her head and looked back at the ring. "Today. He chose today to do this. Not yesterday when I was sure of my feelings, or tomorrow when I would have had enough time to sort everything out. No no no! He has to do it today," she laughed like it was one big unfunny joke.

"Lav, I-."

"You know, yesterday I would have said yes. Yesterday I was sure about how I felt but now . . . now I don't know." A tear rolled down her cheek. "Why today? Why?" She hugged her knees tighter to her chest. "I don't even know if I want to be with him anymore," she whispered, "there is the answer to your 'simple question', Stephen." She stood up and began to walk away. Stephen jumped up, ran in front of her and pulled her into a hug. She began to cry as his strong arms wrapped themselves around her small frame.

"Don't cry. Please?"

"Stephen . . . Stephen," she sobbed quietly, "what else can I do?"

_**The frightened princess**_

_**Doesn't know what to do**_

She detached herself from his embrace and ran to the castle. When she reached the courtyard she stopped and leaned against a wall, her hands pounding on the stones and her forehead against the wall. "Why did I have to enjoy that dream? I'm supposed to be with Ron. I'm supposed to bloody think about him in my dreams", she cried and slunk down to the ground. "Why? Why don't I love him? Why can't this be easy? Why do I love Stephen with every fiber of my being? Why do I want to be with him every second of every day? My mind is saying that Ron is the one, but my heart is telling me to run back to Stephen." She pulled the ring off of her finger. "Why today, Ron . . . why?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_There it is._

_**Thanks**: I would like to thank everyone in HPRPU for being the shit, Nikki for letting me use Vicky, Dee for making Stephen such a cool cat, all of the smutty fanfics I read that made this first chappie possible , my friends for reading my master piece and critiquing it, Julia for pointing out my inability to use commas correctly, Microsoft word for catching the multitude of spelling errors that enjoy living in my stories, Aileen for giving me a CD for my birthday with the song on it, and lastly JKR for allowing her characters to run around in my mind and create story lines and have fun adventures of the magical variety._

_I shall leave you with this random quote from Pirates of the Caribbean "Weddings? I love weddings! Drinks all around." That Jack Sparrow . . . shakes head and starts working on finishing her 2nd chapter_

_Please review. Any flames will be used to light a fire under my ass to write more._

_So . . ._

_Love me . . . ._

_Hate me . . . _

_Adore me . . ._

_Critique me . . ._

_Whatever you do, review me_


End file.
